Electrophotographic (“EP”) devices, such as laser printers, photocopiers, fax machines, all in one devices, and multi-function devices, are used to form images. The conductive components of EP and electrostatic-dissipative devices may include polymers, such as polyurethane elastomers.
However, most polymers, such as polyurethane, have relatively low conductivity and, therefore, static charges build up on the components and may adversely affect operations of the equipment.